The Kind You Stop
by Ramore361
Summary: Movieverse, The Winter Soldier. When Bucky is brainwashed and experimented on, he isn't alone. The Winter Soldier isn't the only one of his kind, and their memories of one another is the only thing that stays with them. Bucky/OC
1. Chapter 1

_''Increase serum dosage,'' _

_''Get Dr. Zola, he'll want to know they're waking up,''_

Bucky couldn't feel anything as his eyes opened slowly, a bright light in his face. There were machines of some sort all around the room, but he couldn't get up. His body was strapped to a chair as if he was a mental patient, and he didn't have the strength yet to even tug against them. He felt weird, like he had just passed out. His head hurt, and the feeling in his body was starting to come back, except for his left arm, he couldn't feel it at all.

That's when he looked down and saw that it wasn't even there. There was no flesh, only metal. His whole arm had been replaced with metal, but for some reason Bucky wasn't afraid of it. Somehow he was expecting it. He remembered having a dream about falling, and there was snow, and a man was telling him he was going to be okay, that something was working. At least he thought it was a dream.

The people around him acted as if he wasn't there, ignoring his groans as he tried to move. When he turned his head to the right, he saw another chair just like the one he was strapped to, with a woman in it. Her head was lolling to each side as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Bucky looked over her body, wondering if she too had a metal substitute for a limb, but he couldn't see anything. When he looked back over to her face once she moved, he realized he knew her. He didn't know how, or who she was to him, but he worried about her and couldn't help the overwhelming need to protect her from whatever was going on. He felt like he dreamed about her too, like he knew her and they were both trying to help each other get away from something, but all of his memories were blurry.

''Sergeant Barnes, everything is working perfectly,'' Zola looked over the man with a smile, specifically admiring the metal arm. ''It is stronger than you know, but your strength will return to you when it's necessary,''

''What happened to me?'' Bucky asked, not taking a liking to the man.

''Something wonderful Sergeant Barnes. You've been quite the experiment. You're both going to be very important to Hydra, however your power is significantly heightened with this bionic limb,'' Zola explained.

Bucky was terribly confused. He couldn't remember how he got here or what they did to him, and nothing was making sense. Bucky knew this man somehow also, but he held no feelings of care toward him at all. Instead, he turned and looked over to the woman again and noticed her eyes opening and closing slowly as if she was finally waking up.

''What did you do to her?'' Bucky asked.

''The same thing we did to you. You have both been given a gift that will change the world. Strength, power, everything a soldier needs to fight a war. But you're both worth more than an average soldier, since this is no average war,'' Zola told him, walking over to the woman. ''However you both have different...specialties, of course,''

Bucky looked closer and could see something beneath the woman's skin, glowing like an electrical spark through her body. Zola lifted her hand and inspected her palm, muttering something to the people around him before they ran a tube of clear liquid into her veins. She wasn't waking up properly, she wasn't completely conscious as Bucky was, but he could hear her groaning in fear and confusion before she settled back into silence.

''What's wrong with her?''

Zola turned to Bucky, a proud grin on his face as he looked over the woman once more.

''Like I said, different specialties,'' he told him before turning to one of the others. ''Update the log, we've made significant progress today,''

A man walked in front of Bucky and looked over his chart, bringing a device to his lips as he spoke.

''James Buchanan Barnes, September 1947, subject has awoken and is responding to serums and treatments. Subject is weak but regaining normal strength. Use of cybernetic arm is minimum, but successful,'' he told the machine.

Bucky was very familiar with his name. James Buchanan Barnes. It sounded so formal, as if he was someone important. He was in the war, he remembered that. He remembered fighting alongside his fellow soldiers, and Zola was calling his Sergeant Barnes. Had they won the war? Bucky couldn't even remember it ending. He remembered Steve being in the war as well, saving Bucky from something, but he couldn't remember what, and then all he could think of was the dream he had about falling again.

''Rosalie Anne Waters, September 1944, subject approached consciousness however struggled...''

''Rosalie,'' Bucky whispered, giving himself comfort in knowing her name as he looked over to her.

''Subject's body is responding well to inner durability control,''

The man finished up speaking to the machine in his hand and walked out of the room with a file. Bucky looked over to the woman he now knew as Rosalie, wondering what the inner durability control meant, but it wasn't too long before he realized it referred to whatever was under her skin that made it spark every now and then. Zola's words made sense to him now. They each had their own specialties. Bucky has his cybernetic arm, and Rosalie a durability control system. They were experiments.

* * *

It was hours later when everyone had left the room, but they were still monitoring them from the outside somewhere for security reasons. Bucky heard them saying that he could gain a dangerous amount of strength and so could Rosalie, and everyone had to be careful around them now that they were awake. He still didn't know what their purpose was, why Zola had experimented and done this to them. He just wanted to know what had happened. How he got here, what happened in the war, why he lost his arm, and why he was here.

''I can't run,''

Bucky looked over to the chair not far from his, seeing the woman shaking her head as if she was speaking to someone. Her arms and legs were bound to the chair, just as his was, and she was pulling on them tightly. She was having a nightmare.

''I can't run!'' she said again, gritting her teeth. ''I'm stuck!''

''Rosalie,'' Bucky called out.

The woman turned her head to him, her eyes wide and alert. His voice had pulled her out of whatever she was dreaming about, and she continued staring at him as he watched her. She didn't know what was going on, where she was or what they'd done to her, but she knew him. She remembered being in the same situation before. They were in the same chairs, in the same room, but they were trying to run. But she couldn't remember why.

''I know you,'' she spoke quietly.

_''Bucky, run!'' Rosalie shouted as she reached the door, watching as Bucky made it to the next exit in front of her._

_''Rosalie!'' he turned to see her holding herself up by the door frame and ran back to her, sliding his arms around her waist to help her. ''We gotta keep moving,''_

_''Bucky you have to get out,'' she told him. ''What they've done to me, it's not done yet, I'm too weak,''_

_''No! I'm not leaving you here!'' he shook his head angrily. ''We're getting out of here and we're gonna be fine,''_

_''I want you to get out, get away from here,'' she pleaded._

_''And I will,'' he looked to her. ''_We _will. But we have to stay together, I'm not leaving you,''_

''I know you too,'' Bucky nodded. ''But...I don't know how,''

''I dreamed about you,'' she told him, echoing his thoughts. ''Except I don't think they were dreams,''

''I was protecting you,'' he tried to sit up.

They looked at each other for a while, and Rosalie began to move forcefully. She ripped her arms from the straps and freed her ankles, standing up clumsily. The veins in her arms sparked inside her arm like it was full of wires, and she couldn't remember if they were or not.

''They're watching us,''

''Then we have to move fast,'' she told him, walking over to free him as well. ''Listen, I can't remember why we're here, but I know we have to go. I dreamed about being here, it's not safe,''

Bucky didn't know what she was talking about, but he knew he could trust her. Their dreams weren't really dreams, at least they didn't feel like it. Bucky knew he was in the war, he remember something happening, and if Rosalie dreamed about something bad happening, he trusted that it was right.

''How can you do that?'' he asked as Rosalie ripped the straps away from his hands.

''I don't know,'' she shook her head, rubbing her temples. ''But we're getting out of here,''

Bucky was surprised by how much he trusted her. She didn't even explain things to him properly, not that she could since she didn't know what to believe herself, but he believed her. She knew she had to go, and she wasn't leaving Bucky. If it was a dream or it did actually happen, she knew Bucky wouldn't leave her either.

They managed to walk from the chairs they'd been strapped in to the door, but it opened before they got there. Rosalie hoped they'd be quick enough, but she was unaware of how much security they were under.

''Update log,'' Zola smiled. ''The subjects are ready for another dose,''

''Get away,'' Rosalie stepped back, grabbing Bucky's arm. ''Don't touch us,''

''My dear Rosalie, I'm so proud of your progress,'' Zola walked toward them. ''Such power. Seize them both,''

Before Bucky or Rosalie could see them coming, four men came at them with syringes, stabbing them into their arms. Their bodies immediately became immobile, and as they both protested as loud as they could, they were dragged from the room and into the next.

There were two machines in the room, and neither of them looked pleasant.

''Rosalie!'' Bucky yelled, looking over to her. ''Get off me!''

They got Rosalie in the machine first, and Bucky silenced himself as he watched on, terrified.

''What are you doing to me!'' she cried.

''What is necessary for you both to fit your purpose,'' Zola told them, walking in. ''You are to do one thing with the gift you've been given, and to do that, you need to be able to think clearly,''

Rosalie was pushed back into the chair as the machine grabbed her arms, securing her. Then two plated slid down over her head, adjusting around her as it whirred to life. Then what came next was the blood curdling scream from the woman's mouth as the electrical currents ran through her head.

Bucky watched on with wide eyes until he was pulled back into the other machine do to the same. They were torturing them like lab rats. Their dreams weren't really dreams, they were memories that had been burnt by these machines. He had no idea how long this had been going on, or how many times they'd tried to escape before and couldn't remember.

But he did know one thing. After he was taken off the machine, when the plates stopped frying his brain, he wouldn't remember a thing about it.

* * *

**Hey guys! So this is a new story, I got very inspired after seeing Captain America The Winter Soldier. I wrote like three different stories and deleted them all because I couldn't make my mind up about which I preferred to write about, until I wrote this one. It's a much more darker story and it's more serious than my others. I've studied the background of The Winter Soldier and what happened, but this is a fanfiction so it's not going to be accurate at all really, my imagination just goes on a roll. I like the idea of two 'winter soldiers', but as the story goes on it won't be like that. I have a lot planned for this story so I hope you guys enjoy and follow it! Thanks!**

**Also I am continuing my other stories as well, but it depends how my inspiration goes in terms of which will be updated more. Thank you! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

_2 Months later_

''You understand what your mission is, Barnes?''

Bucky looked down at the table in front of him, expressionless. They'd been in this room for hours, just him and the other man. There was an electrical device hooked up to Bucky's head, but it was only used when he didn't answer the questions correctly. He'd been through training, learning what the world was now and leaving any memories of his past behind. Except for one thing.

He didn't understand why, but he always responded to the name Rosalie. They'd show him pictures of her and when he'd say he knew her, the electrical currents began buzzing through his brain, but he memories of that woman didn't fade away like the rest did. It was the same for Rosalie when they did this on her too, and neither of them knew why they felt connected. The scientists narrowed it down to having similar experiences in here, but nothing explained why their memories of one another couldn't be wiped. But they both began to lie and say no when people would ask them about one another, claiming they didn't remember, because it was the only way to stop the pain.

''Barnes,'' the man pulled Bucky out of his blank stare. ''You understand your mission?''

Bucky nodded.

* * *

Rosalie looked down at her arms, looking at the veins she could so easily see through her skin. There was no sparking anymore, no flashing light inside. She'd been in the machine for the last time over a month ago, and since then she'd been briefed on what she was capable of and what was expected of her.

Inside her body, specially altered wires ran through her arms and legs, giving her strength that she'd never had before. She couldn't be hurt as easily as a human, she had powerful durability. Just as Bucky's cybernetic arm was stronger and more durable, Rosalie's body mirrored the same effect. She still wasn't sure how it worked, she had no understanding of such technology, but the scientists and specialists that continued to inform her of her condition assured her it was possible, and she was proof of that.

''Sir, we're heading out in 10 minutes. Are you sure that it's still a good idea to put them on this mission together?''

The soldier was talking to the man in charge who was supervising Rosalie strap her weapons onto her body. They still didn't think the subjects could be trusted. She pushed knives into her belt, strapped guns to her hips and hid other weapons all over her, and she did so with a dark yet blank expression on her face as if she didn't care who she was going to kill that day.

''They were made to work together, it's only necessary we see how they operate on the field with one another. They have no memories of one another, we've made sure of that. They're ready,''

Rosalie ignored how they spoke of her as if she wasn't there, pulling on her leather fingerless gloves as she stepped in front of the mirror to make sure everything was in place. Her eyes were covered in black paint and her brown hair sat below her shoulders, covering most of her face. She wore completely black overalls with knee high boots, belts and straps everywhere to hold her weapons.

She'd been in training for weeks to prepare herself for the first mission, and fighting came easily to her. Rosalie was a combat and operations coordinator during the war, training soldiers at military camps. That's where she took Zola's attention when Schmidt took a closer look at where the soldiers in his capture had come from. For the experiment, Zola initially wanted just one person to test his technology on, but the idea of testing it on a male and female subject enticed him to capture both Bucky and Rosalie for the project.

''They haven't interacted in months,'' the soldier spoke again. ''Are you sure, sir?''

''Just make sure they don't kill each other,''

* * *

The back of the plane they were travelling in was full of soldiers headed into battle. They were somewhere in Russia and were going to be dropped just outside the city they were being sent to. The Commander had given them all orders, but it was clear that the subjects were to be the biggest assets to their team, the rest of the soldiers were to clear the way or divert any threats that would get in the way of their target.

Bucky stood at the back behind all of the soldiers as he thought over tactics in his head. His orders were clear and he was going to make sure nothing got in the way of it. They were warned the person they were targeting could have extensive security measures and powerful weapons, and Bucky ran over strategies in his mind of how he was going to get around them with ease. Rosalie stood at the front of the group looking over a photo of the man she'd been assigned to eliminate that she held in her left hand as she toyed with a switchblade knife in her right.

''Are Barnes and Waters ready?'' the Commander asked over the radio as the plane lowered.

''Yes sir,''

''Get them out first,''

Rosalie slipped the switchblade back into her pocket and turned to stand in front of the large door that would be opening soon. Bucky walked through the group and stood beside her, waiting for his opportunity to jump from the plane. It wasn't until the soldiers began to step back as the plane lowered closer to the ground that Bucky and Rosalie looked at each other.

They knew who each other were. Those names they couldn't forget no matter how many times they went into that machine, they knew now who they were. Rosalie's eyes widened as she realized she knew the man, and Bucky stared back as though she meant the world to him. But they couldn't remember why they felt this way, or how they even knew each other.

''Drop!''

They both turned back to the opening in the plane, and Rosalie was the first to jump. It wasn't a long drop since the plane had lowered significantly and once she tumbled onto the ground, she began running through the woods to get to the city. Bucky wasn't far behind her, trying to get his mind back on the job as he pulled on a pair of thick black goggles.

The soldiers had already made it to the city and began guarding areas where Rosalie and Bucky would exit. Their target was a political leader for a party that Hydra had been watching closely, and it had reached the point where they had to be eliminated. Sending in soldiers was pointless, they wouldn't get the job done without being captured or killed, but Rosalie and Bucky were trained not to care about anything else. They firmly believed this man had to die and they weren't going to let him get away. However they each had their orders to carry out.

Rosalie made it to the building first, shooting down the first two people she seen who began to reach for their weapons. Bucky followed behind, taking a different route straight to the target as Rosalie took down anyone who'd get in his way. Four floors up, where the target was supposed to be, a group of men waited outside an office once they'd heard what was going on.

''Stay back!'' one warned as Rosalie continued walking toward them.

The man shot at her and she easily avoided it, walking over and grabbing his by his throat. The man yelped and screamed as the others watched on before she dropped his unconscious body to the ground. It was easy taking out the rest of them without using a gun or weapon, and then she walked through the door.

Bucky had already gotten to him before she did. The targets body was lifeless in the corner of the room, unable to stop Bucky from ripping apart his desk in order to find what he'd been sent here to take. It was a small black box that contained information about Hydra that the target planned to leak when the time was right, and now it would be back in their hands.

Rosalie looked on as he rummaged through the desk. She knew him, she was sure of it. He looked so familiar, like she'd known him for years and had just found him again. This was Bucky Barnes, the man whose name she couldn't forget and the one she was punished for remembering. The person she pretended she had no memory of, and she had no idea why. Bucky could feel her eyes on him, but he couldn't look up. He had already seen too much of her, it had tampered with his mind enough. He didn't know why he knew her, but he did, he was positive about that. The people at the labs didn't like him remembering her and he needed to know why before he could allow himself to feel the way he did about her.

She soon broke her gaze and walked over to the window, making sure there was nothing outside in their way. They'd made a rather low key entrance and they took care of anyone else inside the building. Bucky looked up as Rosalie watched outside the window, noticing the man in the corner lifting up his hand and aiming a gun at her. Without thinking twice, without doing what he was assigned and grabbing the information, Bucky jumped over the desk.

''Rose!" he shouted.

He jumped behind her and pulled his metal arm up quick enough so the bullet could easily bounce off, shielding her from it.

The man was dead before he could pull the trigger again.

* * *

_Bucky watched as the woman strapped down in the bed beside him squirmed against her restraints. He could almost hear her gritting her teeth through the pained groans as she tried to calm her breathing. Whatever liquid they were hooked up to, it felt like acid running through your veins. It made every part of your body burn and your head feel like it was going to explode. It was far from pleasant. _

_They didn't know each other or why they were here. They didn't know much at all about what was going on. The last thing Bucky remembered was falling, he thought he was dead until he woke up in this place with a metal arm that he couldn't even use. At first he thought they were doctors saving his life, but it had become clear they were something very different. It had been over a week since he would fully understand he was awake and could comprehend what they were doing to him, and to her. _

_''Try to ignore it,'' he suggested, looking over to her. ''I'm trying, seems to help,''_

_''It's not that easy,'' she panted, trying to free herself._

_''The more you move, the worse it feels, trust me,''_

_''Why should I?'' _

_The woman turned her head to him, seeing that he was in the same position as she was. But she didn't know him, and she couldn't trust him. There was nothing trustworthy about this place. However she stilled her body, biting down on her lip as the pain coursed through her and slowly began to die down._

_''See?'' he smiled lightly, trying to help her calm down._

_''What are they doing to us?'' she asked in a sad voice._

_Bucky sighed, wishing he knew._

_''I don't know, but we'll be okay,''_

_''How do you know that?'' she looked back over to him._

_''Because we're gonna get out of here, I know it,''_

_Bucky saw how relaxed she became when talking to him, so he began to keep the conversation going. He hadn't talked to her before now, but they'd been with each other through this whole thing. The pain, the trauma, and they were going to stay together because it was their only hope._

_''What's your name?'' he asked, noticing her hesitation. ''My names James Barnes, but I like Bucky,''_

_The woman smiled over to him, appreciating his effort. It really was helping to keep her mind off the pain running through her._

_''My names Rosalie Waters, but...'' she hesitated again. ''I like Rose,''_

_Bucky smiled as she did too, realizing for the first time that he wouldn't be alone in this, and neither would she._

_''Well Rose, looks like we're all each other's got now,''_

* * *

**SO, I hope you guys are liking this story. Like I said, this one's going to be a lot more complex, darker and hopefully have a very interesting back story and history between the characters. I like the idea of sharing a bond over something so traumatic that they can't forget each other, although that will be explained in further chapters. I know some of you are confused as to what Rosalie's 'specialties' are and I've tried to briefly explain in this chapter, but I promise I'll explain it all a lot clearer in future chapters. Anyway, hope you're interested in seeing more of this story. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

''We had snipers on them the whole time sir, in case they turned on one another,'' the soldier explained to the Commander when they were back at the base. ''I saw him cover her,''

''He protected her?'' the Commander shook his head in disbelief. ''He doesn't know who she is,''

''He said her name, sir,''

The Commander looked up at the soldier, wondering if he was being serious. Their memories had been wiped, they'd been trained to forget one another, and yet somehow they still know. It couldn't be possible, not after what their minds had gone through.

''Impossible. Their names weren't mentioned to one another,''

''Yes sir, but...''

The Commander sat back in his chair, wondering how this could have happened. Zola had assured him that the subjects were ready to begin missions together, that they had no previous memory of their past life or one another, but they clearly weren't.

''Get the woman down to the lab,'' the Commander sighed. ''Wipe her. Bring Barnes to me,''

* * *

_8 Months later_

Rosalie had been in training for hours, but there was nothing else to do when there was a few days in between missions. She didn't care to converse with them and she didn't want to spend any more time with the people who controlled her than she had to. Her strength was unbelievable due to the system operating beneath her skin. They had performed numerous tests and altered the wires over the months that had gone by, allowing her to complete missions more effectively and quicker.

Ever since their first mission together, Bucky and Rosalie hadn't seen each other again. Rosalie's memory of what happened had been wiped, she knew nothing about Bucky protecting her or even of his existence. Anyone who came in contact with her was ordered not to mention Bucky's name or that there was another soldier like her, she was kept in the dark about everything. However Bucky remembered it all. In order to do tests, the Commander had left Bucky's memories as they were. They still didn't know why their memories of one another couldn't be wiped, so they had no other choice but to separate them for good.

Bucky lived with the knowledge that Rosalie was out there with a clear mind and no memory of him while he suffered with his thoughts. He kept his memories so they could test him and try and solve it, but Bucky only thought of it as a punishment. He had been sent all around the world to kill people for Hydra, just as Rosalie had, but they were on opposite sides of the globe each time. No one would risk them coming together again, not when their memories of one another could ruin the whole project.

''Barnes, you're up,''

Bucky looked down at his hands, clenching them into fists. Another person he needed to kill for Hydra, the good guys. They kept telling him they were trying to give the world freedom, that they were saving lives by killing them, and that Bucky's sole purpose was to do that for them.

* * *

''You'll be leaving tomorrow morning for a 2 year assignment in Russia,'' The Commander informed Bucky. ''We've got all the assistance we need here,''

Bucky looked up at the man, glaring at him. He knew what they did to Rosalie, how they wiped her memory of what happened. They spoke about it in front of him as if he wasn't there, as if he didn't mean a thing. He wished they'd rid him of his memory so he wouldn't have to know that he was leaving Rosalie here with these people, not knowing what else they were going to do to her.

Bucky watched as the Commander walked towards the door after taking his silent glare as an approval of the mission. Before he opened the door though, Bucky finally spoke.

''What about her?'' he asked. ''What are you going to do to her?''

The Commander turned around to look at the man who had never heard speak more than one word. The anger in his voice was evident, and the Commander was glad there were soldiers outside the door if anything happened. He knew what Bucky was capable of.

''Send her into battle, to do what she'd made to do,'' he answered. ''She's forgotten all about you, and you'd do well to do the same,''

''You made her forget,'' Bucky corrected. ''So why don't you just do the same to me? You've finished all your tests on me, so just do it,''

The Commander continued over to the door.

''I'm sure sending you to Russia will do just the same,''

Bucky glared toward the man who walked out of the door, wishing he could snap his neck. When he was left alone once again in the room, he looked down at his cybernetic arm as he clenched his fist in frustration. If he was going to be forced away from the only memories he could remember, knowing that he probably would never see Rosalie again, then he wanted nothing more than to forget about her.

* * *

The next morning came just like the others, without Bucky even knowing. Without sleep, Bucky had passed the hours staring at the wall in front of him while spinning a knife through his fingers. He wanted to leave now, he wanted to be as far away from this place as he could possibly be. He already knew what his first task would be, and it was one that he had set himself. He was going to fail. Whatever they asked him to do, he would bring her up until they had to wipe his memory again.

Rosalie was in training again that day as well, except this time she was unsupervised. There had been no missions for days now and since that was her purpose here, she was useless.

''Cryo is the only option,'' one of the scientists told the Commander as he stood outside her door. ''She'll grow restless of this routine, it's dangerous for everyone to keep her here like this,''

''Can't you just send her off with Barnes? Another country, more missions, she wouldn't be a problem,'' one of the soldiers suggested.

''No,'' the Commander shook his head. ''Not an option, I don't care how long it's been,''

''Sir, a decision needs to be made,''

''Cryo it is,''

The Commander authorized everything quickly before walking off, having somewhere to be. He didn't care if Rosalie had to be put in cryo-freeze for weeks or months, as long as she wasn't causing a problem to him. Hydra had to go into the shadows for a while, in America at least. Bucky's services were needed in Russia since the Commander suggested his absence would be best.

They hadn't put either of them in cryo-freeze yet, but it was recommended by Zola, the man who turned them into what they were. Bucky and Rosalie were more dangerous than any of these men, which meant their assistance was only required when absolutely necessary. In the meantime, they were put on hold until they were needed, but Zola warned neither of them would go willingly.

''Waters,'' the soldier called out when he entered the training room. ''Come with me,''

Rosalie looked over to the man, waiting for him to elaborate on his request or brief her on a mission, but he didn't. She immediately stopped hitting the bag in front of her and walked over to him, stopping to study his expression. Rosalie was a trained assassin now, that's what they had done to her, and she knew when someone was hiding something.

''What for?'' she asked.

''Classified,''

The soldier reached out for her arm, pulling a syringe out of his pocket. He needed to sedate her in order to take her down to the lab, but she was faster than he was. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him until she heard a snap and a cry of pain, then took the syringe from his other hand and stabbed it into his shoulder. The man immediately dropped to the floor unconscious as soon as the syringe was emptied. They had turned on her.

''Waters!'' another man came to the door. ''We need security!'' he shouted to the others.

The man was silenced moments later when Rosalie walked over to him, grabbing him by his throat and tossing him into the back wall. Outside her room, a man in a long white coat stood near a table, closing a folder. His arms immediately went up in the air, knowing he was no match for her. They'd been reviewing her, looking over everything about her that they knew and had done to her. They needed to log what was going on, make sure her file was up to date for when they took her out of cryo, and now it was in Rosalie's hands.

''Waters! Stand down now!'' a security guard shouted from the end of the hall, holding a gun at her as she walked toward him.

When she didn't stop, the guard fired a bullet right into her shoulder. Rosalie stopped for a moment, looking down at the blood trickling out of the wound before she ran forward, grabbing the guard's gun and slamming it into the side of his head. The next two people in her way were shot down until she made it to the exit of the area just as the alarms began.

Bucky heard the gunshots before the alarm. He was being escorted out to the waiting car that would take him to the jet, but all of that was halted when the facility lit up with red lights and alarms blaring. Bucky stood still as he watched people rush through the doors toward whatever was going on. He wasn't going to help, they could deal with their own problems themselves, especially since they were sending him off to another country. He just wanted to leave, he couldn't be here any longer.

However something screamed out to him. Rosalie's voice felt as though it was piercing through his brain as she screamed out amid gunshots. His eyes widened as he realized it was her they were after. Bucky began walking over to the door before he even realized it.

''You can't go-''

Bucky knocked the soldier to the floor with his metal arm, making sure he didn't get back up. Rosalie took down every person that came at her, but not without suffering a few wounds of her own. Her body wasn't made of metal, bullets could still hurt her and they continued to do so as soldiers and security guards tried to stop her from getting closer to the exit.

When Bucky pushed through the doors, grabbing the gun off the man he faced, Rosalie paused. Someone she knew was walking toward her, the only person she knew. She was so confused as to how she knew him, who he was or what he was doing, but she didn't have the time to question it. He was shooting people down around her, protecting her, and she resumed fighting against them.

''Rosalie!'' he called out. ''We gotta go!''

Rosalie didn't know whether she could trust him or not, but out of all the people surrounding her right now, he was the only one she would be willing to. But nothing made sense to her right now.

''Barnes, stand down!'' The Commander shouted to him as he took cover behind a door frame.

_Barnes_. Rosalie knew that name.

''Bucky,''

''We have to go!'' he shouted back. ''Come on!''

Rosalie rushed behind him as they got out the door. She didn't know where they were going or who he really was, but she had to keep running. It had been days since she had breathed fresh air, but it was the last thing on her mind when they made it outside. Bucky lead her to a car and got into the driver's seat, remembering how to drive one from a previous mission he had done. The passenger door slammed shut and Bucky looked over to Rosalie, but he was pushed back into his seat and she held a knife to his throat.

''Who are you!'' she shouted, pushing the metal to his skin. ''Tell me!''

Bucky could see how confused she was, her eyes wide with a thousand questions she needed answers to.

''You know me,''

''But why!''

''Rose,'' he grabbed her wrist. ''Trust me,''

''You know me...'' she slowly backed away. ''What's going on?''

Bucky looked at her for a moment, hearing the alarms blaring outside of the building now. They couldn't stay here any longer.

''We have to go,''


	4. Chapter 4

_Rosalie looked over to the man beside her sitting in his chair, his arm in a sling after the people in white coats had worked on it all morning. They'd been awake for days now, witnessing what their captors were doing to them. Rosalie's arms had stitches all over them that they were constantly tinkering with, although the liquid that was being fed to their veins through tubes made them too weak to fight against anything._

_Rosalie saw how scared Bucky looked as he stared up at the roof, breathing heavily. They hadn't been put into separate rooms, all of the experiments and scientists had to be all together so they could monitor their progress. They saw what each other was going through._

_''You still with me, Bucky?'' she asked quietly, wondering if he was slipping into madness._

_Bucky's head tilted to the side to looked over to her with a nod and a reassuring smile, although it was small and held no resemblance of happiness._

_''Yeah,'' he murmured softly. ''Barely,''_

_''Don't back down yet,'' she encouraged. ''We still have to get out of this place, remember? We have to work on our plan,''_

_Bucky softly chuckled, closing his eyes as he remembered making that promise to her. It was only a few days ago, but it was a much better time than right now. Since they'd woken up, they'd had countless tests and been experimented on with numerous serums, some so painful they blacked out. This place was a hell, but at least they had each other to go through it with._

_''Does is hurt?'' she asked, seeing him try to steady his breathing._

_The liquid was running through his veins making him weaker and weaker while his arm healed. But to make him weaker, it put him in pain. Bucky nodded his head, running his hand over his sweaty forehead with his arm before letting it slump over the side of the chair. Rosalie had the same tubes hooked up to her as well, but she wasn't in as much pain. Bucky was stronger than she was right now, which meant his dosage was much higher. Rosalie leaned over and reached out, grabbing his hand in hers. It was the only comfort she could give him, and Bucky looked over to her thankfully._

* * *

They had been driving for a while now, making sure they were clear of the base they were at. There was no plan, at least not yet. They hadn't spoken since leaving the base, Bucky just stared at the road ahead of him while the rain poured down and Rosalie focused on ridding herself of the bullets lodged in her shoulder and arms.

The bullets had done more than just penetrate her flesh, they'd also damaged some of the wiring inside her arm. Her veins lit up with sparks from the wires and she clenched her fist, trying to regain some strength and hoping it would heal itself. Any other time her internal system as they called it was damaged, one of the scientists or specialists would fix it up, but this time she would have to deal with it.

''Where are we going?'' Rosalie asked when she looked up at the unfamiliar road.

''Seattle,'' Bucky told her, looking at the sign they passed. ''Need to find shelter, new transport, they'll be tracking us,''

Rosalie looked down at her hands, looking at the wires underneath that seemed so obvious to her now. She assumed they were to help her with assignments, but nothing made sense anymore. She didn't know what they had done to her.

''They turned on us, didn't they?''

''They were never with us,'' Bucky corrected. ''Everything they've done, everything you can remember...none of it's real,''

Bucky could see how confused Rosalie was, but she had to know. She was only just finding out about this now whereas Bucky had known for months now. Hydra let him keep his memories, torturing Bucky every day.

''They've been wiping your memories,'' he explained.

''Then why do I know you?'' she asked again.

''I don't know,'' Bucky answered honestly. ''But we're not supposed to, that's why you haven't seen me,''

''But you still have your memories,''

''No I don't. They've done the same to me as they did to you, but I can always remember you. We were on a mission a while ago and...we knew each other. I protected you from a bullet and so they wiped your memory of it and split us up, but they made me keep mine,''

Rosalie looked away from him, trying to gather her muddled thoughts. She felt as though she had all the memories she needed, but there was so much missing. She didn't know who she really was anymore, or who she had been this whole time. Hydra had turned her into a whole new person, she could have had another life out there somewhere, but she didn't even know where to start.

''I thought you didn't exist,'' she closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. ''I had these dreams, I remember talking to you and...we were friends. But I just thought I was imagining everything,''

Bucky gripped the steering wheel, remembering when he thought he was imagining them too.

''I had the same dreams,''

There was a moment of silence before Rosalie remembered the file she had slipped inside her jacket. She unzipped it, reaching underneath her belt and pulling the papers onto her lap. The file was more important to her now than ever. She'd taken it in attempt to find out why they had sent someone to sedate her, but now she realized it hid much more than she thought.

Rosalie didn't open the file until they'd found a different car to continue driving in. When they made it to Seattle, they both decided to steal a car parked outside of a club and make their way out of the town. Hydra was everywhere, they knew how they worked, and they knew that they would have plenty of people looking for them. The vehicle they stole most likely had a tracking device installed with Hydra's technology which would lead them to Seattle, but Bucky and Rosalie would be far away by then. There was still no plan as to where they were going, but for now, they were safe.

''Rosalie Anne Waters,''

Bucky looked over and saw Rosalie beginning to read her file. He already knew her full name, for some reason he had put it together within the many months he had to think about it. He didn't know what would be in the file or what she would be getting herself into, but he had no right to stop her. They'd both already been deprived of their identity for long enough.

''I was in the army, a combat supervisor,'' she read out loud, trying to believe it. ''That...can't be right,''

Bucky glanced between the road and Rosalie as she continued reading. There was far too much to look over all at once, but she just wanted to see what they'd done to her. It was true what Bucky had told her, she had no memory of doing anything that the file documented. The army and the war was all a cloudy memory for her. She knew there was a war, but she couldn't remember anything about it. Hydra told her she was fighting an entirely different war, fighting for them.

The uncomfortable sighs and gasps continued as she flipped the pages, seeing pictures of her body as people cut open her arms and legs, fitting in the wires next to her veins. She looked like she was dead in the photos, her whole body pale like a corpse.

_Subject failing to respond. _

_Subject unresponsive for months. _

_Subjects body reacting to serum. _

_Both subjects beginning to respond to serums. _

Rosalie skipped a few pages until she reached one that explained why all of this happened.

_Both subjects expected to be ready for combat in two months. _

_Enforcement groups will be able to use both subjects as assets in obtaining information and fighting against any threats. _

_They are to be used only when necessary and are to be kept hidden. _

_Cryo-freeze is highly recommended for when subjects are not of use. _

_They are not human._

Rosalie paused and read over the last line multiple times. They had been referred to as subjects throughout this entire file, but she never realized that it meant she wasn't human. She closed the file and threw it to the floor, turning to look away from Bucky as she felt his eyes on her. He had had more time to adjust and accept this than she had, but he was still just as lost as she was, and he understood.

Bucky remembered the smallest things from his life before whatever this was. He'd had almost a year with the knowledge of Hydra wiping their memories, and for a while he believed they were doing it to help them. But as he tried to remember what he'd missed, he remembered falling. It played over in his mind again and again, it was the only thing about his past life that he remembered, and he didn't even know if it was real.

''We come with instructions,'' she told him, shaking her head in disbelief. ''We're...I don't know what we are,''

''We're getting the hell away from them, that's what we are,'' Bucky looked over to her. ''We're not in their control anymore,''

''How do you know that? How do you know that this isn't all planned? They've planned everything about us, they've wiped our memories so we don't even know what's going on,'' she argued.

''Because I _say _we're not in their control,'' Bucky explained, rubbing his head as it began to ache. ''We...we just have to get away, we have to hide for a while,''

Rosalie watched as Bucky tried to focus on the road, the rain still trickling down outside. His eyes seemed strained, and he looked like he was in pain. Bucky's head felt like it was going to explode, but he had become used to dealing with pain. He still felt it though, and he took a few deep breaths to try and stop the surging in his brain.

''Bucky?'' Rosalie said in a soft voice. ''Bucky?''

* * *

_''Bucky? Bucky, look at me! Bucky!'' _

_Bucky could feel his body shaking, but his eyes wouldn't open. He was having a nightmare, but it felt so real. His arm hurt more than any pain he'd ever felt before, he could feel a searing burn running through his body but he couldn't wake up. The hands on his shoulders shook him, trying to bring him out of whatever trance he was in, and he could hear her voice clearer than anything else. It was so soothing. With all the people that came and experimented on him, that put him in pain and spoke about him like he was just an object to be altered, there was only one voice that was friendly. Only one voice that belonged to someone who didn't want to hurt him and who wouldn't. _

_''Bucky!'' Rosalie shook him as he laid down, trying to get a response._

_Bucky's eyes flew open moments later, a loud gasp escaping from his throat. His eyes were wide and alert as he looked around the room, trying to focus on whether he had been dreaming or not. But instead of pain and fear, he was met with Rosalie staring back at him with worry. Her arms were bandaged up and she looked just as pale as he was, but she hadn't suffered the nightmares yet, not like he did._

_''Rose,'' he sighed, realizing it was a dream. ''I thought...''_

_''You scared me,'' she took a deep breath. ''I thought you were...I didn't know what to do, you were shaking and screaming-''_

_Rosalie was taken aback when Bucky reached out to her, his arms hugging her to him. She paused for a while, surprised by the action. This place wasn't friendly, there was no comfort here, and it was unfamiliar to her. But after a while, Rosalie put her arms around him as well as held him close just the same. They were both so scared, but neither of them had admitted to it. They tried to be brave and stay confident that they would get out of this, that they'd escape eventually, but things just got worse. They couldn't lose each other, not when that was all they had. _

_''I'm...scared Rose,'' he finally told her with a whisper._

_''I am too,'' she rested her head on his shoulder, his arms not letting her go. ''I'm more than scared, I'm terrified and I can't remember anything before this, I just want to go home, wherever that is, or was,''_

_They remained silent for a while, holding each other protectively as they sat in fear. Everything was getting worse, they didn't know how much time they had left before things were taken up another step, until they were forced to undergo things much worse._

_''Promise me if...when we get out of this place, we go together,'' Rosalie spoke quietly, breaking the silence._

_''I promise,''_

* * *

**Hey guys hope you're enjoying this story, I have a lot of inspiration and motivation to continue it so please review and let me know if you're interested in reading more, and thanks for reading so far :)**


	5. Chapter 5

It was late in the night when they finally reached somewhere far enough away to stay. Hydra would be looking for them, they couldn't stay in one place for too long but they couldn't risk staying on the road for much longer either. They'd found an abandoned house in a quiet town and after knocking the front door down and searching through it, they'd agreed on hiding there for the night.

''It won't be long until they find us here,'' Rosalie told him, her arms folded as she stood in the living room area, looking out the windows.

Everything she knew had been turned upside down in one day, and she was here with someone she knew she had a history with and couldn't even remember. Nothing made sense. Not her file or what Bucky had told her, it just couldn't be true. But she was positive about how Hydra worked and she knew she had to be on alert.

''We won't stay long, we just have to get off the road for a while,'' he explained, noticing how she stared out the window searching for any sign of threat. ''I can keep watch if you want to sleep,''

Rosalie shook her head and turned to him.

''I can't sleep,''

''Me neither,''

Rosalie continued staring out the window as Bucky took a seat on the couch, looking down at his arm and clenching his fist. He would never get used to having a metal arm, no matter how useful it was in combat.

Although he'd known about their memory loss a lot longer than Rosalie had, Bucky felt like he was reliving the discovery all over again. He reacted just as Rosalie did. He didn't believe that Hydra had done that to him or that it was even possible. However as time when on, he realized it could have been for the best, that Hydra was protecting them as they reinforced just how important they were to giving the world freedom. But it was all a lie, and neither of them knew what to believe.

Bucky was pulled out of his thoughts when Rosalie sat her file on his lap. He held the papers in his hand as he looked up, but she had already turned her back and began walking away.

''That information is as much yours as it is mine,'' she told him.

Bucky stared down at the file again, opening the first page to see her name and details.

''Are you sure?'' he asked, knowing how sensitive their information was at the moment. ''This is your file, everything about you,''

''For some reason I trust you. You're the only one I'd want reading that, and somehow it feels like you already know me anyway,'' she explained, glancing over to him. ''And you deserve to know what they did to us as well. Whatever we went through, we went through it together,''

Bucky watched as she turned away from him again, feeling and overwhelming sense of familiarity. The way she spoke to him like they'd known each other for so long, it brought back memories he didn't know know were real. They had gone through all of this together, and she was trusting him with her whole life in this file.

''Then we gotta stay together,''

* * *

It had been hours since they'd been in the abandoned house and Rosalie still didn't like the idea of being so far from the window that she couldn't see who was outside, but she'd settled for a seat on the couch near Bucky, her eyes still fixed on every entrance. They'd hear voices every now and then from people walking by and both of them would tense up, ready for agents and soldiers to burst in, but it was only neighbors making their way home.

Bucky had read through all he wanted to see in the file, and he understood why Rosalie had chosen to stop when she did. They weren't even documented as humans, just subjects of an experiment. Rosalie's past seemed much brighter than the life she had now, and he wondered what his was like before now, whether he had a good life or not.

''So you were in the army too,'' Rosalie told him, flicking through the file again.

''It doesn't say,''

''You had to be. That's why they chose me, they want people with military experience,'' she explained. ''You had to be a soldier. It makes sense,''

''I don't...maybe,'' Bucky thought. ''I...maybe,''

Rosalie could see how much he was trying to remember, how it was frustrating him that he couldn't even think if he was involved in the war or not. He should have remembered. Just because a machine made him forget didn't mean he couldn't get those memories back, but it was difficult.

''What do you remember?'' she asked, intrigued.

Bucky had kept his memories for longer than she had. He hadn't had his memories wiped since before his first mission with Rosalie, but everything before then was still extremely blurry.

''I'm a weapon, Hydra values me and I kill people that get in their way,'' he answered in a flat tone.

''If you knew what they were doing, why'd you keep going on the missions?''

''I went through mixed feelings about it. Thought they were doing it for a good reason, thought they were wiping out certain bits that could endanger us,'' he tried to explain. ''And I wanted to fight for them, they said they'd give the world freedom,''

''Definitely a soldier,'' she remarked. ''What about your name? I knew mine, I don't know why,''

''All I knew was Barnes. That's what they called me,'' he shrugged. ''And then you...you called me Bucky,''

''Bucky Barnes,'' she nodded. ''I heard them say it once, just once, and I knew it was important, but I couldn't remember why. It's the only name I actually remember,''

''That how I felt before I saw you on that mission. Rosalie Waters, but I just call you Rose,'' he shrugged. ''I don't really know why,''

''Well, I like Rose better anyway,'' she admitted. ''What happened on that mission? The one we went on together?''

Bucky took a deep breath as he recounted the story to Rosalie. Being called out to a mission in Russia with separate missions, just the two of them being sent in to the middle of things. That was the first time Hydra would see how they worked together, and they ended up quite disappointed. Bucky told her how they recognized each other immediately but said nothing to one another, carrying on with the mission and following their orders, but he couldn't let that bullet hit her. In the field Bucky didn't care who got hurt or didn't come out of it, he had his orders and nothing else mattered. But when he saw Rosalie there with him, he couldn't turn his back.

Rosalie listened in, trying to absorb everything he was saying. It was like listening to someone recount an imaginary dream, none of it seemed possible to have happened without her remembering.

''When we got back they dragged you away screaming and put you in the machine, took away your memory of it,'' he looked up. ''But left me with mine. A punishment I guess. I haven't covered anyone since,''

''I don't get it. We worked together, and got the mission done,''

''Hydra doesn't want us to be friends,'' Bucky tried to explain. ''We're meant to be their weapons and having nothing get in our way, especially emotions. You read that file, they made us like that,''

Rosalie nodded.

''We're not human,'' she sighed.

Sitting up, Rosalie pulled the top of her suit down revealing a bloody t-shirt. She'd already managed to pull the bullets out, but she was more worried about the internal damage now. Her arms felt weaker than before, and underneath her skin she could see sparking wires as if whatever was inside her was malfunctioning. She hadn't dealt with them at all before, but now Rosalie found her bullet wound and tried to grab the wires underneath. It was a gruesome sight, but Bucky had seen much worse.

Whenever his arm would get damaged in combat, the specialists had to pull apart the metal and weld tiny pieces back together. Every time something happened to it, his arm would feel weaker just as Rosalie's did, but now he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

''This doesn't even seem real,'' Rosalie shook her head, wrapping a piece of material around her arm tight. ''How can I have wires in my body?''

''Does it hurt?'' Bucky asked, having read about what they were in her file.

''A little when I get shot,'' she pulled the top half of her suit up again, resting back into the couch.

Bucky glanced around the room, making sure they were still alone. It was dark inside, the only light they had was from the moon outside that came in through the smashed windows, but Bucky was trained to see threats no matter where he was. For now, they were safe. As he looked around, he couldn't help watch as Rosalie's eyes slowly closed, her breathing steadying.

They both had trouble sleeping. It never felt safe enough to sleep, they were both on edge the whole time, and when they did get to sleep they just had nightmares. When their memories were wiped, they weren't completely gone. They were still there in the back of their minds as dreams and flashbacks that they thought they imagined, and it scared them. But Rosalie was falling asleep as Bucky kept watch, and he knew she really trusted him.

* * *

_''Sir, are you sure letting them interact so much is a good idea?''_

_''Of course. Their bond will mean nothing once the program begins,'' Zola explained as he and Hydra specialists saw the footage of the subjects talking together in their containment room. ''Let them continue their pointless friendship, soon they won't remember each other exists,''_

_Bucky sat in a chair next to Rosalie's bed where she laid hooked up to a monitor, they were trialing a new drug to speed the process of her healing. They weren't here for a vacation and the people in these labs weren't the nicest of hosts, but since they couldn't start the program for a few weeks due to the amount of serums and various tests that had to be done on them, they had been allowed to interact with one another. _

_Every time they'd asked what was going on and what they were doing to them, they were told the world had changed outside, a new war had begun and they were helping Bucky and Rosalie fight against it. None of it made sense and they didn't trust them at all and they were still too weak to even consider fighting back against anything, but they were alive. For now._

_''I wish I could see the sun,'' Rosalie smiled, thinking of the warmth on her skin. ''It's so gloomy in here,''_

_Bucky agreed and grinned toward her, but her voice pained him. She sounded so weak and tired, her voice hoarse and strained._

_''When we get out of here you can sit in the sun all day,'' he told her, trying to give her some of the hope she was losing._

_''_You_ can,'' she looked to him. ''I might not get out of here Bucky, but when you do-''_

_''You're getting out of here too,'' he cut her off, refusing to listen. ''You're just a little weak,''_

_''You're healing and I'm not, it's that simple. I don't know what I'm fighting against here, but it seems to be winning,'' _

_Bucky held her hand tighter and she spoke, not wanting to think of being left in here alone, of losing her._

_''Just sleep, you'll feel better when you wake up. I'll stay here the whole time,'' he told her, echoing the words she'd told him many times when he was suffering nightmares or one of the many other side effects of this place._

_They'd been through so much together, they weren't going to give up now._

* * *

**Hey guys hope you're still enjoying the story! I know there's a few flashbacks but I like to throw them in to show how everything they're going through has been foreshadowed in their past, and emphasize how much they did endure together so that in future chapters it's easier to understand the whole 'unable to forget each other' thing. Anyway, please review, I love hearing from you all and hearing your opinions, so please leave me something to read :) Thanks xx**


	6. Chapter 6

_There was no way out. Every corner she got to lead to another and another, having her run around in circles. Everything on her body hurt more than she thought possible but she couldn't stop running. She had no weapons, no defense against those who were coming after her. There was smoke everywhere as she ran away from the explosions, and the footsteps of a group trailing behind her got closer and closer._

_''No!'' she screamed, pulling at a door that wouldn't open. ''No, no, no, no!''_

''Rose?''

Rosalie's eyes opened wide as she sucked in a deep breath, pulling herself up off on the couch and grabbing the hand that had been shaking her shoulder. She had already grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the wall nearby before she realized it was Bucky.

''It's okay, you're safe,'' he told her, his hand around her wrist carefully, but he wasn't fighting against her.

Rosalie was panting heavily as she watched him, realizing it was a dream she'd been having. She didn't think she had been sleeping, it all felt so real. Someone was coming after her, she was sure of it.

''We're safe?''

Bucky nodded, gently pulling her wrist away from his throat. He knew what the dreams were like, how they haunted your thoughts and confused you about what was happening. It all felt so real, as if they'd lived it before. Rosalie dropped her wrist back down to her side, taking a few steps back away from Bucky as he watched her with concern. She looked around the room which was only just visible with the early morning light, making sure no one else was here. She knew she could trust Bucky, but she had been on her own for so long, she was in a habit of double checking things herself.

''You were screaming, I was trying to wake you up,'' Bucky explained, worried she was questioning his trust. ''We have to go, we can't stay here any longer,''

It was true, they had to get back on the road. They hadn't been found yet, but they couldn't push their luck. Hydra wasn't stupid, their agents knew what to look for and how they worked, it was only a matter of time before they found them. But Bucky was planning to be one step ahead of them each time, and now that Rosalie was caught up with what was going on, they could easily work together to keep running.

''Let's go,'' she nodded, running her fingers through her hair to soothe her anxious mind.

Rosalie walked over to grab her file, and that's all they needed. They hadn't stayed here long, but it was long enough. The car outside hadn't been touched and in the very early hour of the morning, the street was empty. They both checked their weapons before getting into the car, prepared for whatever was going to be following them that day.

''Where to?'' Rosalie asked as if she was on a mission.

''Anywhere but here,''

* * *

They had driven in silence for over an hour, still no destination in mind. Bucky didn't know the streets well since whenever they left the facility it was usually for a mission in another country or city. But as long as they kept going they would be safe. Rosalie didn't know the streets either, but with each town they passed, she would stare at the people walking on the pavement to make sure there were no prying eyes. Hydra was everywhere and they both knew their capture would be top priority for every agent and location that had been alerted. It didn't make it easier that they were dressed in their combat uniforms with weapons strapped around them either, but they didn't plan on socializing anyway.

Rosalie could barely remember what the world looked like before she was taken by Hydra. She had dreamed of the sun on her skin as she ran laps around a grassy field on a dirt track, but they were just dreams. In fact she had many dreams of things she hadn't seen before, but she knew they meant something. There was no way her mind could have conjured up things so real from nothing, there had to be something behind it and now that she had the knowledge of what had been done to her, she began to think back to the many other dreams she'd had. Ones that made sense to her now, ones that involved the only person she could trust right now.

It should have occurred to her the moment she saw him, but it seemed so impossible. All of those dreams she had of him, those labs they were in and their conversations. She could never remember them fully, she only had brief flashes of what happened. But over the years she'd pieced together scenes in her mind, but all this time they didn't make sense to her.

''Are you okay?'' Bucky asked, noticing her confused and thoughtful expression.

Deep in thought, she didn't respond to him right away. Bucky was beginning to become worried when she finally turned to him, her eyes narrow as she continued her thought.

''Do you have dreams? Ones that feel as if they really happened?'' she asked.

''Every time I close my eyes,'' he admitted. ''Rose, you okay?''

Bucky saw Rosalie's face light up with a smile, closing her as if she was reminiscing. She didn't know why it was coming back to her right now, but the pieces of her dreams were making sense the more she heard his voice, the more they were together.

''You call me Rose,'' she finally looked directly at him. ''I remember now...you calling me Rose,''

''Remember what?''

''I had a dream about it, I remember the dream now,'' she explained. ''I told you I liked Rose better, and you...'' she paused, trying to remember. ''You told me you liked Bucky,''

Bucky tried to focus on the road, but he could hardly concentrate when he was also thinking of that memory. He had the same dream, but it wasn't so clear to him. He'd pushed those memories away, casting them off as dreams, his mind taunting him.

''I had the same dream,'' he told her. ''That's why I call you Rose, I remember now, from that dream,''

''And your name, you told me it,''

Bucky looked over to her, wondering how she was remembering all of this now. Not even Rosalie knew why all of these memories and flashes of dreams were coming to her now, but the more she thought about it and spoke to Bucky, the more that made sense and came back to her.

''James,'' she looked up at him, triumphant. ''Bucky Barnes. That's your name, I remember you telling me. Or John...no, I'm sure it's James,''

''James Barnes?'' he looked to her. ''How do you remember that?''

''I don't...'' Rosalie trailed off, pausing as she looked out the window.

Something had taken her attention. A man was standing among a crowd of people as they made their down the busy street, but he was staring at their car. It could have been nothing, but her paranoia about Hydra following them made her look further, and that's how she saw the pistol in his hand as he pulled it from behind his back, aiming right at them.

''Get down!'' she shouted, pushing Bucky down in his seat as the bullet smashed the window.

The screams of the bystanders covered the sound of the man's footsteps as she ran over to the car. Rosalie looked up and saw that Bucky had been shot in his right arm, but his eyes were on the man that neared them. The passenger door was pulled open and the man grabbed Rosalie's arm, but she was faster than him. She pulled the knife out of her belt and stabbed it into his arm as he dragged her out of the car. When he let go, she kicked him in his face and knocked him to the ground.

''They're on their way!'' the man shouted at her. ''You, you two _monsters _will be found!''

As Rosalie punched the man, silencing him, there were tires screeching from the other end of the street. Black cars, three of them, all identical which left no doubt as to who they were. Hydra agents.

''Go!'' Rosalie shouted to Bucky who was standing near her. ''One of us has to keep going!''

''We're _both _going,'' he shook his head, rushing back over to the car. ''Get in!''

''I'll keep them here, go!''

''Get in the car!'' he shouted back angrily.

Rosalie looked back at the agents making their way down the street in their cars. It would be harder to capture the two of them if they each went in opposite directions, but she didn't want to. It was selfish and if she was working a mission, this wasn't how she would do it. No one else mattered in her missions, but she wanted to go with Bucky, and so she did.

Bucky drove away before the cars reached the end of the street, but they were close behind. Rosalie turned around in her seat, reaching behind to pull two guns from her back belt. Bucky looked behind for a moment to see how many he had to lose, and then he slammed his foot onto the accelerator. He was glad he'd done missions where driving was necessary, he could easily lose their followers.

The continuous noise of bullets spraying the car echoed as Rosalie shot back at them, breaking their glass windscreens and giving her a clear shot of the men inside. Rosalie bent out of the window enough to sit on the blown out window of the car, shooting one driver and narrowing the trail of Hydra agents down to two cars.

''Hold on!'' Bucky told her.

Rosalie moved one hand to the roof of the car, her other hand still holding a gun toward the cars behind her. Bucky swerved to miss a car on the other side of the road before turning a sharp corner, but Rosalie held on easily as she shot another round toward the cars behind, managing to blow out the back car's tire. She watched as it spun around and hit a pole, but the other car in front of it following closely behind.

''Ah!'' Rosalie yelped as one of the bullets hit her outer thigh.

Looking down at the fresh wound, Rosalie grew angrier and reached back inside the car to her ankle. Bucky glanced back and forth between the road and Rosalie as she pulled out another pistol that had been strapped her her leg, making sure it was fully loaded. She resumed her position on the window, leaning out more now and holding on to the door with a firm grip.

For a moment Bucky thought she would fall out, but she managed just fine. She shot at the car multiple times, smashing their windows and injuring the passenger, but the driver was still unharmed and getting closer to them. She was distracted for a moment when Bucky put his arm out the window and shot back at the car as well, smashing their lights and shooting the agent passenger just as he was about to aim at them. Rosalie lined up her gun, making sure she wouldn't miss, and then shot the driver. The car skidded into a nearby store, the crunch of the metal loud enough to drown out the screams around them.

''They won't be the only ones around here,'' Rosalie told Bucky as she climbed back inside.

''We need to blend in,'' he shook his head, realizing he should have done that sooner. ''Get a different car and clothes, we need to hide ourselves, all of Hydra knows what we look like,''

''The next town,'' she nodded. ''We have to make it there first,''

Rosalie reached down to her thigh and felt the bullet wound, trying to find the metal inside, but she couldn't. Bucky had a bullet in his arm too that he'd been ignoring, but they couldn't take care of their wounds just yet, they had to make it out of this town before anyone else found them.

''We need a plan,'' he told her.

''We've only got one plan we can count on, and that's running,''

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you're still liking the story! More exciting things in the next chapter and then some time jumping will occur, but it will all be explained. Thanks for reading, and please review **


	7. Chapter 7

They'd made it to the other town without gaining any more attention from Hydra agents that could have been nearby. They made a quick exit of the car and made their way through the backstreets of the new town, looking around. Rosalie found a store and stole some clothes for them to use in order to blend it, getting a long coat for Bucky so his metal arm wouldn't be seen. Rosalie didn't have to hide what they did to her, it was underneath her skin, and for once she was thankful about that.

It was late afternoon by the time they had done all they needed to, including cleaning up their wounds, and then they had to make a plan. They couldn't stay in this town, Hydra would be searching it thoroughly for them or any signs they were here, they had to keeping going just as Bucky had previously said. They had to keep running.

''The car won't make it too far,'' he told her as they walked down the street, successfully fitting in.

''Then we keep going until it stops and we'll figure something else out,'' she suggested.

They passed groups of people who didn't look twice at them thanks to the coats Rosalie had easily stolen from a quiet store. Their weapons were hidden underneath, but to anyone else of the street they looked completely normal. Bucky wore a hat to cover his hair in case Hydra agents described him to locals, and Rosalie pulled her hair to one side as she had seen on other women, trying to match their appearance to confuse anyone who was questioned. She also carried a bag of necessities such as food and first-aid that would last them a few days.

Every time someone took a step toward them or glanced at them for longer than a second, they'd move their hands to their weapons, but there was no threat. They were trained to distinguish when someone was suspicious, but they were more paranoid and nervous now after realizing the agents had found them once that day.

They made it back to the car unnoticed and Rosalie took over driving, hoping they would make it far enough away that Hydra wouldn't be following close behind. This was their chance to escape and they'd come so far already, they weren't ready to lose themselves again, or one another.

* * *

_Things were getting worse, Rosalie was sure this was the day she was going to die. There was no strength left in her, she was being drained of everything in her and now she could feel that there was nothing else to take. _

_''She's almost ready for the next phase,'' one of the specialists in the lab coats told the others as he looking over Rosalie's monitor. ''Barnes will have to stay longer, his body is stronger,''_

_''But he's weak, it's time to move them on, this isn't humane keeping them in this condition,'' the other argued._

_Rosalie always hated how they spoke about them as if they weren't there, but right now she didn't care about them at all._

_''They're not human, not now,'' _

_A few moments later, Rosalie realized they were gone. The light above her bed felt like it was blinding her, so she moved her head to the side and saw Bucky staring back at her, worry in his eyes. He was on the same serum that she was, but her body had taken to it quicker than his. He was watching her fade away, they could no longer talk all day and work on their plan to get out of here, a plan they knew they'd never get the chance to use. They kept each other strong, they were all they had in here, and they both knew things were ending. _

_Bucky put his hand out, reaching over to meet hers halfway after she struggled to do so. He held her hand there, knowing she had no strength to keep it there herself. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't help her._

_''It's okay,'' Rosalie told him quietly. ''Don't look at me like that,''_

_''Can't help it,'' Bucky shrugged. ''I don't want this to happen,''_

_''We knew whatever this was wasn't going to end well,'' she reminded him. ''You still have a chance,''_

_''No I don't,'' he shook his head, lifting up the tubes that ran into his arms as proof._

_''Not to escape, to live,''_

_Bucky became silent then, letting her words sink in. She knew she wasn't going to make it any further than this day, she knew she was fading away, but she still saw that he had a chance to keep living. Maybe not a happy life, not one where he would have choices or make good decisions, but he'd be alive, he'd survive what they'd done to them._

_He couldn't help staring at her. She meant so much to him, she was all he had, and she was dying right in front of him._

_''No,'' he shook his head, denying the whole situation._

_''This has been hell, but it would have been worse without you here with me. Thank you Bucky, I-''_

_''No, it's not over! There's another, uh, phase or something, I heard them,'' Bucky cut in, breaking off her soft, fragile voice. ''This isn't it, they're not done,''_

_Rosalie gripped his hand as much as she could, rubbing her thumb over his. She saw how upset he was, and if it was him in her situation, she would be in just as much denial as he was. But this was happening, there was no changing that. She could feel it._

_''Maybe not, but I am,''_

* * *

Rosalie stared at the road ahead, looking for a sign to tell them where they were headed. They couldn't stop at the towns, they had to keep moving, and she wanted to know where they may end up considering the car wasn't in the best condition. The windows were shot out, glass was everywhere and the motor sounded as if it wouldn't start again once they stopped.

Bucky looked behind them every now and then, making sure no one was following behind. It was getting darker and they didn't have a solid plan, although they didn't have one this whole time and they were still going. They knew what to expect now, they knew Hydra was indeed searching for them and would attack as soon as they found them, and they'd be ready.

''Why did you do that?'' Bucky asked, breaking their silence. ''You were going to let them find you while I got away,''

Rosalie looked over to him, wondering why he suddenly asked.

''You had a chance to get away,''

''Only because they would have captured you,'' he reminded her.

''I'd rather them take me than take the both of us,'' she told him. ''You've suffered more than me,''

Bucky watched as she turned away, obviously finished with the conversation. She put him first in that situation, something he wasn't used to and didn't understand, he had to question it. Everything they did had to be questioned, he didn't know what to trust but he was sure he could trust Rosalie, and she proved that to him. He looked at the bandage he'd wrapped around his arm where he'd been shot and then back over to Rosalie, noticing her arms that had dark lines covering them from the wires underneath. They were both so damaged in different ways,

It was a silent drive as the sky got darker, the afternoon turning into night while they made their way along the long highway. They hadn't seen a town in a while and only passed a few cars, and they considered themselves lucky they had chosen such a quiet and safe time to travel. However their luck wasn't as good as they thought when the motor began cutting out, slowing them down until Rosalie had to veer onto the side of the road. This was as far as it was going to take them.

''I don't know where we are,'' Rosalie sighed, resting back in the seat. ''I don't know where the next town is or how to get there,''

''We'll just stay here until daylight,'' Bucky resolved.

''On the side of the road? Any car that passes could stop and they could be Hydra,''

''We'll move it behind those bushes and hide it until tomorrow,''

Rosalie agreed before they both got out of the car and pushed it behind the taller bushes and trees, making sure if Hydra took the same road, they wouldn't be in clear sight. They checked their weapons a few times, knowing they probably wouldn't be having a peaceful stay that night. Hydra wouldn't rest and now they had no choice but to stay put, their run-in would be inevitable.

''They're gonna find us,'' Rosalie shook her head, folding her arms as she stood at the back of the car watching the road. ''Maybe I could try and fix the car,''

''They won't, we're hidden here,'' Bucky assured her.

''I feel like we're in plain sight, I don't like it,''

Bucky could hear the worry in her voice, could see her eyes widen as she stared at the road. They'd both been on too many missions, hidden from too many people, and now that they were being hunted by the very people who made them that way, who knew everything about them.

''So my name is James,'' Bucky began, moving to stand next to her. ''How do you remember that?''

''I had a few dreams, I guess I can remember them more when I'm around you,'' she explained. ''Did you expect a different name? Do you like James?''

Bucky thought about it. He'd gone a long time not knowing his name, but it didn't bother him too much. They addressed him as Barnes and that's all he responded to, but when she said his name, he liked having one.

''James Barnes, it's not so bad. I like Bucky more though,'' he told her, remembering when he heard her say it before they escaped. ''It sounds like it's got more...like something's behind it,''

''Maybe your friends gave it to you,'' she suggested.

''Friends?'' Bucky wondered.

''Before all this, before the war and Hydra, I'm sure you had friends,''

''Maybe,''

* * *

_''You can't go,'' Bucky pleaded as Rosalie's hand began to slip from his. ''Rose! No, no, no, just open your eyes, just wake up Rose,''_

_Before Bucky could try anything to get a response from her, two men came into the room and checked her vitals. They whispered something between each other, nodding and moving machines. Bucky didn't know what was going on, he just watched on helplessly as they stuck more needles into her. As weak as he was, seeing them moving Rosalie around as if she was dead and not caring that she unresponsive made him feel like he could jump up and knock them aside. _

_''Dose has been administered, moving subject to begin the next phase now as reaction begins__,''_

_Reaction? _

_Bucky didn't have time to think more about it before Rosalie's body began shaking violently, but she made no noise. She was unresponsive, gone, but they put something in her body. After all of this, all they'd done to them, to her, they couldn't let her be. Even when she was dying, they couldn't let her rest._

_''What are you doing to her! Help her!'' Bucky yelled, causing one of the men to walk over to him. ''Don't! Get away from me!''_

_Bucky fought as hard as he could with the strength he had, but it was useless. They injected something into his arm and his vision went blurry as he watched Rosalie get taken out of the room, and he didn't think he'd ever see her again. _


	8. Chapter 8

Rosalie took another sip from the water bottle in her hands before passing it over to Bucky as they walked through the dense bushes and around the many trees in their way. Walking along the road was a risk they weren't willing to take in the early light of the morning, so they'd found an old trail instead that took them through the empty land, hoping it would lead to a town or somewhere they'd find useful.

Bucky managed to get about an hour of sleep the night before since Rosalie insisted he needed it. It was clear she wasn't going to take a break from watching the cars drive past and making sure they were safe, so he took his opportunity. However sleeping had never been an easy task for him, but an hour was plenty enough.

''We're getting a map at the next place and taking a car, and we're not stopping again,'' Bucky reminded her. ''We'll find somewhere secluded we can stay for a while once we're far enough away,''

Rosalie nodded, agreeing with the plan.

''Just keep running,'' she told him.

''We'll be running for the rest of our lives,'' he spoke in a disappointed voice.

''At least we'll be running together,''

Bucky looked over to her and although she was looking straight ahead with a cautious gaze, he smiled slightly. He would never be safe again in his life and they could never stop running, but since there was no choice and no other way, he was glad that he could run with her by his side.

''Do you think we have anyone else out there?'' she asked. ''Family? People who would have cared?''

''Doesn't matter,'' Bucky shook his head. ''We don't remember them and they don't know we're alive, all loose ends are tied,''

They kept walking for a while in silence once again, ducking behind the large trees every time they heard a noise, making sure no one was following. They were trained to only look out for themselves, to get the job done and not to worry about anyone else involved, but after the past few days Bucky and Rosalie had extended that protection to one another. They were in this together.

''Why do we remember each other?'' Rosalie asked.

Bucky almost chuckled, remembering how many times he'd gone over that question in his head over the many months he'd had with his memories of her. It didn't make sense at all, the experiments were made to clear their memories and to an extent it had worked. They remembered nothing of their previous life or anyone else who could have been important to them, but they remembered each other. Through dreams, foggy memories and as soon as they seen one another, they remembered.

''I don't know,'' he answered honestly.

Rosalie quickly turned her head, her eyes wide and alert as she stared behind her at the bushes. It was a small and quiet noise, but it sounded like something was there. Bucky looked over to her soon after catching on to what was happening and Rosalie put a finger to her lips and signaled for them both to duck down. Bucky scanned their surroundings as he pulled out a gun.

Rosalie did the same as she looked around, hoping it was just an animal or something had fallen from one of the trees. However when the noise came again, they both knew they weren't alone. Bucky signaled to Rosalie to move close to the tree nearby and take cover, but as soon as Rosalie's foot moved, a bullet hit the tree behind her. Hydra had found them.

Bucky and Rosalie looked between one another with panicked glances, but there was no time to worry. The footsteps of agents were growing closer and they all had them in their sights. Any movements and they'd shoot again, and they wouldn't miss this time.

''Surrender!'' one of the men shouted somewhere behind a tree, hidden.

Rosalie looked over to Bucky just in time to see him pull something out of his pocket, pull a pin and throw it directly toward the group that was closing in toward them. Missing a bullet narrowly, Bucky stood up and started running as Rosalie followed behind, the explosion behind them pushing them faster.

''Find cover!'' he shouted to her as they ran.

''There's more of them!''

They ran into a dense area and ducked down behind a tall tree stump, trying to get a visual on where the agents were and how many they'd be up against. The explosion had taken most of them, but there was more coming. They both shot the ones they could see clearly, but their location made it quite difficult, however they were trained for these circumstances and more skilled than the agents coming for them.

''They're gonna take us back there,'' Rosalie looked toward him.

It was hard for her not to seem slightly scared of what was about to happen. She wasn't afraid of many things and she knew she had a physical advantage over them, but only because of what they'd done to her. If they were capable of wiping her memories, turning her into this weapon and even tampering underneath her skin to make her stronger, she didn't want to go back and see what else they were capable of doing to her. The thought frightened her.

''We're not gonna let them take us anywhere,'' Bucky shook his head, putting his hand on her shoulder. ''This is nothing, we're gonna get out of this,''

Rosalie looked at him and nodded her head, pulling out a second gun from her pocket and making sure it was loaded. Bucky was ready to fight back and so was she. She had to forget about what would happen if they failed and were taken back to that place, all she had to focus on was getting away.

''Take out as many as you can, but don't take on more than two at a time, it's too risky, we don't know what they've got planned. Take cover whenever you can and if there's a chance, run,'' he told her.

''Only if you run too,'' she shook her head. ''I'm not gonna leave you here,''

''We can't risk them taking both of us if something goes wrong,''

''I'm not running without you, get over it,'' she snapped, looking away from him and over to the agents who were slowly moving in. ''When this is over we'll find each other again and get out of here, okay?''

Bucky nodded.

They didn't have much time. Hydra knew they were here now and once they'd taken care of these agents, more would be sent in. They had to kill, run and hide, and it started now.

Bucky pulled each gun into his hand and gripped them tight, ready to begin, but just as he began to move Rosalie grabbed his wrist, making him look at her one last time. She didn't say anything and neither did he, but through their silence the message was still clear. Be careful and make it out alive.

He was the first to be spotted as he began running, and Bucky didn't waste any bullets as she shot back at the agents, watching them fall to the ground after he pulled the trigger. It was easy to dodge the bullets within the surrounding bushes and trees that provided momentary safety, but there wasn't much time to think of the next move, he just had to keep shooting. Bucky glanced over to where he last saw Rosalie and noticed she was now gone, fighting off an agent who had managed to get too close.

Over the past few days, Rosalie's softer side had come out after the knowledge of what had been done to her and being with Bucky, but when it came to combat and getting into the same zone she was in when on missions, it was clear she wasn't always like that. She'd been trained to focus during assignments and she knew how to hurt people in the right places and right ways. She kept a calm composure when she twisted the agent's arm until she heard a crack and then knocked him unconscious next to a tree.

''Hold still!'' another agent warned her as he stood behind her with a gun to her head.

Rosalie took a deep breath and pulled her arms up in surrender, but as the man took another step closer to grab her arms, she spun around and took his gun from his hands and used it to knock him across his face and onto the ground. When she found slight cover behind a fallen tree, she managed to shoot down agents heading in Bucky's direction, giving him time to run further before she attacked those coming closer to her and did the same.

They were getting closer to the end of the woods they were in, hoping there was a town or a quick escape, but there was also the very real possibility of more Hydra agents waiting for them there as well. There seemed to be no exit, but there was no time to think about that yet, they just had to get out of this.

''If you cooperate, you will no be harmed!'' one of the men called out, hoping Bucky and Rosalie would calm down as he watched his fellow agents drop to the ground around him.

They both knew it was a lie. No matter what they did, they would end up being harmed either way.

Rosalie ran as fast as she could through the bushes, jumping over wooden logs and boulders, turning as she did so to shot back at the men following behind her. She didn't know how many she or Bucky had taken out, but they just kept coming.

When she looked over in his direction, Bucky was just walking down the middle of the woods and shooting anyone who was coming toward him. It became clear to her what he was doing after a moment. He was heading for the leader of this mission, the man who was calling the shots and following Hydra's orders.

It was in that moment she stopped running and stared at him. He was walking into a situation where he would be outnumbered completely, and she couldn't let him do it alone. She wasn't going to run if he wasn't running alongside her.

''Barnes! Put down your weapon!''

The agent's words were falling on deaf ears. Whatever they said meant nothing to Bucky or Rosalie. Nothing would stop them fighting back.

Bucky walked faster now, getting closer and seeing more agents coming his way. He was about to take out the men in front of him when they dropped to the ground before he lifted his gun. He turned to see Rosalie walking next to him, two guns up and shooting at the agents around them.

This had been what Hydra wanted. Bucky and Rosalie, the two experiments working together. However the only way it worked was when they were fighting against Hydra, fueled by their hate. They worked well together, their tactics and methods both relatively the same, however they both had their stronger points.

As they closed in on the man in charge, watching him look on dressed in his commanding uniform, they both saw the gun in his hand. It wasn't a regular gun, nothing like what the other agents were using. At the end of the barrel was a dart-like object with a tiny vial attached to the back of the point. It became clear what it was. Hydra wasn't trying to kill them with their agents, they still needed them alive and they knew Bucky and Rosalie would fight back. They had the advantage now. A tranquilizer, a sedative.

Once the commander put his finger on the trigger and pulled, Bucky extended his arm and knocked Rosalie away from him onto the ground. She hit the dirt with a thud, coughing and trying to breathe as she pulled herself back and stared wide eyed at Bucky.

In his neck was a very small dart, not lodge too deep into his skin, but enough that the tiny vial at the end was now empty.

''Bucky!'' she screamed, lifting herself up and running over to him.

Bucky looked over to her as she ran, his visions slowly becoming blurred. He pulled the dart out of his neck and dropped it to the ground as Rosalie made it to him, her hands on the side of his face, staring at him worriedly.

''Look at me!'' she shook him, trying to get a response. ''Bucky! Please!''

But he couldn't do anything, his whole body had stopped and just as he began to lose balance, he looked at Rosalie one last time before the same type of dart hit her own neck, taking her by surprise as she stared at him.

This was nothing, they were going to get out of this, that was their plan.


	9. Chapter 9

It was bright inside the room Bucky woke up in. His whole body ached as if he'd been hit by a car, but he wasn't injured. The sedative they'd shot him with was more powerful than any other they'd been given, that he remembered. It was like waking up from a week long sleep, a tiny coma, and now he didn't know what had happened within that time.

He looked around the room, but there was no one in sight. He wasn't strapped into a chair or locked into a machine, and all of his memories were in tact.

''Rose?'' he called out, jumping out of the bed and looking out the windows of the room. ''Rosalie!''

''Bucky!'' she called back.

Bucky turned, looking all around the bare room but it wasn't until she began hitting the glass that separated them that he realized she was in the next room. There was a thick metal door between them and a small square of glass that allowed them to see one another.

As he rushed over, he could already see the paleness of her skin and the dark circles beneath her eyes. He wondered how long she'd been here, whether or not she too had just woken up or what they had been doing to her. The question of where they were wasn't on his mind, he knew Hydra had them and that meant they could be anywhere.

Rosalie smiled as soon as Bucky stood in front of the glass. His hair was messy and he looked so confused by everything just as she had been, but she was relieved he was still there.

''Are you okay?'' he asked.

Rosalie nodded her head and put her hand up to the glass, trying to reassure him.

''Are you?''

''I think so,'' he leaned in closer to the door. ''I'm sorry,''

''It's not-''

''I told you we'd get out of it,'' he shook his head, disappointed. ''I underestimated them,''

''We will get out,'' she told him softly, just loud enough for him to hear.

They stood there in silence for a while, just thinking about everything that had happened. How close they came to freedom, how far they'd gotten and how easy it had been for Hydra to drag them back into this place.

''What have they done to you?'' he asked.

''Nothing that I know of. I haven't seen anyone,'' she told him.

''They're drawing it out,''

Rosalie looked up at him, wondering what he was thinking. They didn't have long until everything would change once again, when they'd be forced back to whatever organization needed them and they'd be sent on missions. But more importantly, the thing that scared her the most, she wouldn't know any different.

''I don't want to forget you,''

Bucky took a moment before looking up at her in return, seeing how scared she was. He was scared too, he didn't want to go back to what they were before they got out. Being a weapon, having his mind played with and erased whenever something happened that shouldn't have. But he knew what it would be like. He'd see her, and he'd know her, but he wouldn't know why. For some reason they couldn't completely forget one another, but the thought of them seeing recognizing one another and not knowing why was painful.

''Me neither,'' he put his hand on the glass to hers.

A moment later, the door behind Bucky opened and two agents walked in. When he looked back at the glass, the same was happening in Rosalie's room. They had been waiting for both of them to be awake, and now it was all beginning again. They both looked at each other and nodded, a silent agreement.

Rosalie waited until she could hear the agents right behind her and then bent down, pulling their legs from beneath them. When they hit the ground, she reached up to one of their belts and pulled a gun to her hands, pointing it between the both of them. Bucky pretended to cooperative until they reached the other side of the room where he pushed both of the agents up to the wall by their necks and waiting for them to stop struggling.

Their limp bodies fell to the floor moments before Bucky hurried over to the door between him and Rosalie. With his metal arm, he gripped the door handle which had been locked and reinforced, pushing against it with gritted teeth before it tore away from the wall.

''How many more are there?'' he asked when he walked through to Rosalie.

''Too many,'' she shook her head.

''We have to get out of here, come on!'' he urged. ''We have to run!''

Rosalie followed behind Bucky as he headed back to the room he awoke to, pushing open the other door that lead to a long hallway and more rooms. This didn't look anything like the other facility they'd been held at. This was much more like a lab, not a base. Wherever they were, he knew for a fact they hadn't been here before.

''We haven't got weapons, we need to stay clear of anyone coming our way,'' Rosalie reminded him.

''Why aren't the alarms going?'' he wondered, slowing down as he walked over to one of the windows. ''There should be...people should be coming,''

He stared for a while longer, looking to see if anyone was coming. They had a chance at getting out of this place, their last chance, but it seemed to easy. People had tried to restrain them, it was obvious they weren't meant to get away, and yet no one was coming for them.

''Rose, check the other window,'' he told her quietly as he kept watch. ''Rose?''

Bucky turned when he heard no response to see Rosalie standing there completely still, a man standing behind her with a gun to her head and a syringe halfway into her side. Just enough to keep her still so she wouldn't fight against his threat.

Bucky looked up at the man with angry eyes, his hands balled into fists.

''I _will _shoot her if you try anything,'' the man threatened.

Bucky took a step closer but stopped when the man pushed the gun against Rosalie's head even more, making her squirm.

''You need her,''

''We only need one of you. If you cooperate, no one needs to die. Just a few questions and that's it,''

''You mean get all you need to know from us and then wipe our memories,'' Bucky shook his head. ''No, not happening,''

''You'll both be put on hold until necessary, no harm will come to you. You just have to cooperate,''

''Put on hold?''

''It's none of your concern. Now, I'm going to guide the girl into the next room and you're going to stand right there and wait or else I pull this trigger,'' the man warned.

They'd found his weakness. The one thing he'd cooperate for.

''If you hurt her-''

''Don't give me a reason to and I won't,''

Bucky watched as the man turned to walk backwards, keeping an eye on Bucky as he did so, but Bucky was only looking at Rosalie. He'd brought her into all of this, and she again was in danger because of his decisions. He just wanted to get them out of this, away from all of the people who were using them and wiping their minds, but it proved to be too difficult.

Rosalie stared at him as she shuffled backwards, knowing this was their only chance. The needle in her side had injected enough sedative to keep her slower and weaker, but she had enough left to lift her arm up and knock the gun from the man's hands and run over to Bucky who quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began rushing to the door.

''Hurry!'' she yelled.

Bucky made it over to the door they had passed in the hallway, trying to tear the door open with his metal arm, but when he finally pulled it open, a bullet hit him in the back of his leg.

''Bucky!'' Rosalie gasped, her eyes going wide as she saw the blood trickling onto the floor.

''I'm fine! Go!'' he told her as he stood up straight, trying to follow her into the room.

The man was on the ground rubbing his head, his gun in his hand, watching as Bucky made it inside. Rosalie made sure Bucky was out of his way before she turned to shut the door, as weak as she was. She gripped the handle and pulled as hard as she could on the heavy door, but it didn't close in time to spare her the bullet that hit her in the chest.

Rosalie let out a loud gasp as the bullet hit her, feeling the full impact the tiny piece of metal had on her body when it pierced her skin. It was like all of her oxygen had been taken from her body, she couldn't breathe and all she felt was her legs buckling from beneath her as she dropped the to ground.

''Rose?'' Bucky sat up worriedly. ''Rosalie!''

The man in the other room dropped his gun, satisfied with hitting one of them fatally and crawled over to the door to alert the others.

Rosalie turned her head over to Bucky as she tried to breathe in big gasps, her hand on her chest where the bullet hit, blood spilling out from her fingers.

''No,'' Bucky shook his head, ignoring his wounded leg to rush to her side. ''No, no, no! Rose!''

With everything that Hydra had done to her body and what they had put underneath her skin, he was so sure she couldn't die from a gunshot like that. But the blood kept coming and Rosalie was fading fast.

She lifted her hand off her chest and stared at the blood that covered her palm, knowing she wasn't going to survive. Rosalie leaned back into Bucky's arms as she felt her body grow weaker.

''I got you, it's okay,''

''I can't breathe, it hurts,'' she groaned, trying to pull in some oxygen.

''Just lean back, try to calm down,''

''Bucky,'' she looked up at him. ''Get out of here,''

''No,'' he shook his head. ''I'm not going without you,''

''You don't have a choice, I'm not-'' she paused, wincing in pain as she tried to breathe. ''They only need one of us and it's not me, don't let them get you,''

''I'm not leaving you! We'll get out of this together,'' he told her, trying to be positive.

But even he could see where this was going. Bucky didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to have to consider going any further without her. He felt like he was the one who put her in this position to begin with, and it should have been him who got shot.

Rosalie knew she didn't have much time. No matter what they did to her at Hydra, getting shot in the chest so close to her heart and losing this much blood, there was no way she'd survive. Her clothes were soaked in blood and so were Bucky's as he tried to stop the bleeding, but it was no use.

''Maybe the two of us weren't meant to survive,'' she told him. ''It's been

Bucky wanted to tell her she was wrong, that she was going to make it, but he couldn't. He'd already promised her so much and had failed, he couldn't lie to her. Instead he put his hand to her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

''I won't forget you,'' he assured her. ''I can promise you that,''

''I know,'' she smiled, holding his hand to her cheek. ''Just don't give up on yourself, okay? Do that for me,''

''I'd do anything for you,'' he shook his head. ''I would have taken that bullet,''

''_You _can make it out of this,'' she told him in a pained whisper. ''At least I can die knowing you still have a chance one day to get away from all of this, you deserve it,''

''You deserved it too,'' Bucky told her quietly, noticing her eyes closing as she took a small breath. ''Rose?''

That's when he realized she had let go.

Bucky kept his hand on her cheek and pulled his head down to hers, holding her close. She had no pulse, no more life. They'd taken it from her.

They had taken her from him.


End file.
